1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spring buffers for high speed reciprocating mechanisms, and particularly to a recoil adapter for a high rate of fire, recoiling gun mechanism.
2. Prior Art
The purpose of the recoil adapter is to isolate the gun, as much as possible, from the structure of the installation. The conventional recoil adapter comprises a spring or spindle assembly, a housing and a spindle retainer. A discussion of the design of such recoil adapters is found in "Final Summary Report, Model D Vulcan M61 (TI71E3) and T171E2 20 mm Automatic Guns", pp 5-30 through 5-38, July 31, 1959, contract DA-30-115-ORD-1 by General Electric Company. Another discussion is found in "Ringfeder Friction Springs In Mechanical Engineering Applications," Catalogue R53A, May 1975, by Ringfeder Corporation. Buffer units are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,120,714 issued to G. G. Hinsdale on Dec. 15, 1914; U.S. Pat. No. 1,317,788 issued to G. G. Hinsdale on Oct. 7, 1919; U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,681 issued to K. W. Maier on Mar. 10, 1959; U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,339 issued to M. P. Taylor on May 12, 1953; U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,935 issued to E. Hepperle on Dec. 6, 1960; U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,757 issued to J. Roder et al on Feb. 16, 1965; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,473 issued to M. Marest et al on July 15, 1975.